Oneshots Hitsuhina
by Chia S.R
Summary: tengo un secreto" y "caramelo de cereza" son los dos One-shot dedicados a esta linda pareja. feliz cumpleaños, T-chan. Lemons
1. Tengo un secreto

_**Hola a todos n.n**_

_**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo de Bleach y es por petición a un cumpleaños n.n. Perdón si los personajes no son muy suyos, pero como ya digo, es el primero ú.ù. Son dos one-shots. Éste es primero de todos y el segundo está terminándose, por supuesto, lo tendré listo para hoy, ya que me pidieron dos one-shot n.n.**_

-Es un Hitsuhina (el primero de esta pareja O.O... que por cierto, también me gusta aunque no éste muy puesta en ellos T.T)

-Seguramente, debido a la falta de lectura y visión de la serie (cosa que estoy solucionando poco a poco y me voy poniendo al día n.n), estará en OOC.

-NO hay yaoi.

-Lemon. (como todos mis fics XD).

**Resumen:**

Hinamori esconde un secreto junto a Hitsugaya. Un secreto que no la llevaba a niguna parte, hasta que se descubrio parte de él. _¿_Realmente es siempre un secreto?

_

* * *

_

_Tengo un secreto. Desde hace bastante tiempo. Nunca se lo he contado a nadie porque... deseo guardarlo para mi. Por supuesto, soy consciente de que la otra parte de el secreto es conocido por todos, pero... esta prefiero guardarla siempre para mi. Hace ya tiempo que comenzó. Algo que era como una amistad, se convirtio en algo más cuando opté por la opción de dar una oportunidad, y él, por la de el valor característico propio. Sí... Realmente fue su final valor para que me diera cuenta de todo._

_Y de eso hace ya... cincuenta años..._

* * *

Caminó lentamente, con decisión. Sus finas manos apretadas con fuerza y los dientes por igual. Suspiró y finalmente, se adentró en el despacho tras recibir la señal de entrada. Matsumoto la miró con atención y finalmente, una sonrisa complice se mostró en su rostro. La abrazó y alzó sin el menor de los esfuerzos, mientras que ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado al ser privada de aire por aquellos delgados brazos.

-¿Preocupada?- Preguntó la peliroja divertida.

-Sí...

Sus ojos buscaron por la habitación, hasta que finalmente hayó al personaje en cuestión que buscaba, con la mirada pegada en los documentos y fingiéndose que no le interesaba lo que sucedía. Y así podría haber sido, si, Matsumoto, la cual la arrastró hasta el sofá, no hubiera terminado dormida.

-Hinamori.

Alzó sus ojos de el rostro relajado de la mujer y la fijó en la única figura masculina. Pese a que no era su capitán y lo continuaba viendo más como amigo que superior, por mucho que a él le doliera y se quejase, en esos momentos la hacían tensarse. Los ojos aguamarina, se posaron sobre ella, perezosos y de aspecto aburrido. Tragó saliva. Era la única de ver aquella chispa escondida que conocía bien. Desde hacía tres años.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Aún lo tenía clavado en su mente y... en su cuerpo. Aquel día, bajo las estrellas y en descuido de algunos de sus acompañantes, se alejaron y en un menor segundo, descubrio lo que era besarse, seguidamente de millones de experiencias más. Pero aún hoy no se aconstumbraba. El chico parecía haber nacido para sorprenderla.

Si alguien descubriera el secreto de el famoso capitán, _¿qué dirían? _Seguramente nadie se lo creería. Continuaba teniendo su rostro de aspecto infantiloide, pese que ella sabía y conocía perfectamente que no era así debajo de las ropas. Sus mejillas optaron por un leve color rojizo al instante.

-Ven.

Lo había ordenado, echando la silla hacia atrás y con la mirada fija, de nueo, en aquellos documentos. Negó con la cabeza y avanzó hasta él. Sin dudarlo, apresó la mejilla izquierda de el joven, sorprendiéndolo.

-Prometiste cuidarte- recordó con un susurro- y mira... el tajo que te han dado...

-Nada importante.

Sujetó con rapideza su muñeca y con precisos movimientos, en un simple pestañeo, se encontró sentada sobre las rodillas masculinas, su cintura presa de uno de los brazos y la frente de el peliplateado en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Shiro... chan?- preguntó confundida.

-Demasiado tiempo fuera...- susurró él entre dientes.

Alzó el rostro hacia ella y una sonrisa maliciosa se dejó ver através de sus labios, a la vez que comenzó a ser consciente de la mano que circulaba por su pierna izquierda, anunciando su demasiada cercanía hasta sus ingles.

-Pero... Matsumoto... está...

El rostro masculino quedó ante el de ella, con gran rapideza y una sonrisa maliciosa. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás y sus piernas le permitieron adentrarse en su intimidad a la única persona que podría.

-Entonces...- opinó mordiéndole el labio inferior- será mejor que no grites.

Por encima de la tela, su sexo fue acariciado. Lentos caminos lujoriosos que se adentraban entre sus más íntimos labios. De nuevo, su labio quedó apresado por el masculino, cuando un lijero suspiro escapó de sus labios, cubriendo estos con rapideza.

Toushiro podría matar a quien la hiriera, pero en esos momentos, parecía disfrutar incitándola a más, riéndose de sus respuestas corporales con orgullo y amándola como nadie haría, claro está, después de ser su muñeca durante placenteros minutos.

Su seno derecho quedó deliciosamente aplastado por unos lujoriosos dedos bajo su axila y su cuello sufría las deliciosas sensaciones que la boca masculina le proporcionaba. Gimio de nuevo, cuando sintio la calideza de los largos dedos usurpar la ropa y dar el contacto carnal más deseado. Apretó la mandíbula para no gemir de nuevo, cuando los sintio deslizarse con gran precisión sobre su sexo y adentrándose en su interior.

Y era la primera vez.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban teniendo aquel tipo de relación sexual, nunca la había tocado tan íntimamente. Ni siquiera la boca masculina se había atrevido a saborear aquel rincón secreto de su femenidad. Y ahora, eran sus dedos los que lo exploraban, por primera vez, tan profundamente.

-¿Dónde? - Quiso saber él.

Apoyó las manos sobre los fuertes hombros y resguardó su excitado rostro en el pliege de el cuello, jadeando en su oido. Toushiro marcó con sus dedos diversos caminos en su interior, buscando el delicioso punto que terminaría por guiarla más hallá en el que sabía y era, su primer orgasmo.

-¡Ahí... !- gimio aferrándose más.

Arqueo su cuerpo contra la mano masculina, al sentirla alejarse, para regresar hasta el punto indicado. Intentó que sus pulmones recuperaran la necesidad de aire que le había brotado de su interior y apretó los dientes al sentirse aún más expusta a él, que se mantuvo entretenido con sus senos, excitándolos entre sus dedos con paciencia. Demasiadas se había preguntado lo mismo.

_¿Cómo podía mantener la calma cuando ella se excitaba con tan solo una de sus miradas?_

No. Ahora estaba segura de que no era ella sola. La dureza que rozaba contra sus nalgas no era posible de ignorar y su cuerpo reconocería esa sensación en cualquier momento. Aún jadeante, gio su mano hasta la zona, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Hinamori?- Preguntó dando un brinco.

-Shu...- susurro sobre su oido- déjame a mi también.

Buscó bajo la ropa, con torpeza, hasta que finalmente, halló el erecto y duro miembro. Lo había sentido en su interior demasiadas veces, visto en su esplendor, pero no tocado. Era claro que aquel día tras una corta ausencia por parte de el peli plateado, era un recor de reconocimiento sexual.

Sus delgados dedos recorrieron por completo la longuitud, embriagándola en suaves caricias y deteniéndose sobre la zona más érogena de todo hombre y volviendo a recorrer la calideza expectante, sintiendo como la dureza crecía en cada uno de sus movimientos. Buscó el rostro masculino, besándolo con intensidad aprendida, hasta que finalmente, una rápida mano le impedio continuar.

-Basta...- ordenó él apretando los labios con fuerza.

Con rápidos movimientos, arrebató la poca ropa que aún cubría su cuerpo, dejándola totalmente a su merced, como siempre. Apresós sus desnudos muslos con suavidad, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Su erecto miembro rozó sus nalgas juguetonamente y se centró en mover sus caderas sobre este, humedeciendo su sexo y excitándola de nuevo, hasta que al final, mientras su boca engullía uno de sus pezones, la penetró.

Sus nalgas quedaron apresadas por las fuertes manos, heridas por el desenvainar de la espada, creando las placenteras bibraciones que los guiarían al placer. Lentamente, sintio como su sexo engullía el erecto de el hombre bajo ella, como el aliento golpeaba contra sus húmedos pezones y ambos se esforzaban por no dejar escapar más gemidos de los innecesarios. Al fin y al cabo, no estaban solos. Recordarlo, sin saber por qué, la hizo excitarse más y optar por crear los propios movimientos de la penetración.

Adentró su mano bajo la tela de la ropa y buscó el fortalezido torso, circulando sus dedos por las diversas cicatrizes de el torso. Embriagada en el placer, descendio su rostro, hasta que su lengua logró rozar la forma de la más cercana, perdiéndose en el pezón masculino. Sintio que su nuca era sujeta con delicadeza y como construmbre, mostró sus labios a la boca hambrienta, jadeantes ambas dentro de su propio placer. Sus lenguas parecían más ansiosas fuera que cuando sus bocas se unían y por primera vez, se preguntó si él también disfrutaría tanto como ella de aquellas cosas secretas. Un secreto, que tan solo conocían ellos.

Ninguno dijo nada de hacerlo público, de mostrar ante todos que realmente se amaban de esa forma. Aunque ella desconocía de que forma exactamente la amaba el ojos aguamarina. Desde aquel día, en que comenzaron por primera vez a descubrir el mundo de la sexualidad, no le había dicho ni una sola vez, las palabras que esperaba. Pero también recordaba quien era y era capaz de no decirlas.

Su cuerpo sintio los expasmos finales de aquel acto placentero y se sujetó de las ropas, gimiendo en el oido de el joven. Cansada, descansó sobre el cuerpo masculino. Sintio como el miembro masculino era aferrado en su interior, húmedo y cálido, expuesto todavía a él. Las últimas embestidas, sabía en cencia cierta donde terminarían y cuando se dio cuenta, su espalda estaba contra el escritorio, sus piernas alzadas sobre los hombros masculinos y sin poder controlarlo, su placer volvio a crecer, uniéndose esta vez, al de Hitsugaya.

Alzó su cuerpo hacia el contrario y su rostro se inclinó hacia atrás, taponando sus gritos con los dedos y sintiendo los ahogados gemidos de el hombre sobre su pecho. Abrio los ojos asombrada y pestañeo, intentando quitar la nube de placer de su vista.

-Shiro-chann, Shiro-chan...- llamó con miedo.

-¿Qué..?- Gruñó este cansado sobre ella.

-Creo que... Matsumoto... está despierta.

-¿Eh?

El chico se incorporó, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, permitiéndola liberarse de su unión con cuidado extraño. La ayudó a descender de la mesa, dolorida por la demasia intensidad. Cerrando sus ropas inferiores, él se acercó hasta el sofá y negó con la cabeza al ver el cuerpo femenino de su teniente, estendida cuan larga era y babeando.

-Está dormida completamente- declaró.

-Uff... que susto.

Él arqueo las cejas y con un simple suspiro, comenzó a vestirse, siendo imitado por ella. Le miró de reojo. Ante sus últimas palabras de alivio, había mostrado una clara molestia. Tras vestirse, decidio que, como siempre hacía él cuando la visitaba en su habitación, abandonar el despacho era lo mejor. En silencio, caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que esta fuera descorrida, una mano la sujetó. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, era besada de nuevo por el capitán.

-¿Eh?- murmuró sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

Hitsugaya se encogio de hombros y se acercó hasta el despacho, colocando todo lo que había sido esparcido en su encuentro. Aún le dolía las nalgas y su espalda había sufrido algún que otro añarazo con las hojas de los documentos, además de los diversos chupetones que llevaba por su cuello y pecho. Siempre lo hacía. Le dejaba alguna marca escandolosa en su cuerpo y disfrutaba cuando ella se esforzaba por esconderla.

Se volvio hacia la puerta, desconcertada. Los demás días, no era tan pasional y mucho menos... tan posesivo como en ese instante. Se había molestado por algo que desconocía y no comprendía como podría cambiarlo.

¿Otra sesión de sexo?

-No...- negó en voz alta.

-¿no, que?- Preguntó una voz tras ella.

-¡Ah!- Gritó dando un salto- Renji-san. Estabas apunto de caerte por las escaleras. Ten más cuidado- adviritio el presuroso pelirojo- por cierto, bonito chupetón.

Llevó la mano rápidamente hasta su labio inferior y sintio el ligero escozor de una herida. La mordedura le había dejado marca en un lugar que no podría ocultar por más que deseara. Apretó los dientes y con decisión, se volvio. Le exigiría las razones de eso, pero se detuvo, al verle apoyado sobre la pared cercana, cruzado de brazos y sonriente malicioso.

Había caido en la trampa de el capitán. Se acercó hasta él y estiró de las ropas.

-¿Por qué... me has marcado?- exigio.

-Uhm... no sé.

-¿Qué hacen?- Preguntó Matsumoto saliendo de el despacho mientras bostezaba- Oh, un chupetón.

-No es un chupetón- negó rápidamente- es un corte. Solo eso.

-Ya, ya- dijo esta encogiéndose de hombros- El caso es que he tenido un sueño muy raro... en fin. Nos vemos.

Su boca cedio ante el asombro y buscó los verdosos ojos con miedo. El rostro serenos de el muchacho se había transformado en enfado, mientras miraba el lugar por el que había desaparecido su viceCapitán.

-Estaba...

-Despierta- interrumpio él encogiéndose de hombros.

Se llevó las manos hasta el rostro, al pensar en las millones de cosas que podría escapar de la mujer. Mientras que él continuaba impasible, con la espalda firme en la pared.

-¿Qué haremos...?- Preguntó pensativa.

-Nada- respondio.

-¿Cómo que nada?- señaló asombrada.

-No dirá demasiado. Seguramente, que estamos juntos, nada más- aclaró.

-Eso... será una molestia para ti- opinó, preocupada por el siempre silencio de el capitán.

Hitsugaya la miró por un instante y de nuevo, el calor crecio en su cuerpo. Si seguía mirándola tanto, no podría volver a controlar las sensaciones de su cuerpo. Aferró su ropa entre las manos y desvio la mirada. Hitsugaya suspiró finalmente y se volvio.

-No es una molestia. Nunca lo he mantenido en secreto.

Su boca volvio a ceder al asombro. Se frotó el flequillo con nerviosismo y buscó algo en el que centrar su mirada nerviosa. Finalmente se había dado cuenta. La persona que había estado ocultando todo, no había sido él, si no ella. Lo había querido proteger de ese modo, creyendo que era lo mejor para él, pero lo único que conseguía, era molestar al serio capitán con su silencio. Sonrio y saltó contra él abrazándolo de golpe y casi asustándolo.

-¿Hinamori?

-Lo siento- se disculpó- por haberlo ocultado. No pensé en tus sentimientos correctamente. Apartir de ahora, no diré ni esconderé nada- juró sonriente.

* * *

_Quizás no fue la mejor forma de darme cuenta de que él sentía más hacia mi de lo que pensaba. Que disfrutaba de estar conmigo a solas y en nuestra intimidad, como yo. Pero que nuestra relación quedara al descubierto, fue algo... más difícil de llevar..._

_¿Quién iba a decir que Shiro-chan...?_

_-_Hinamori- Sonó la voz de el capitan tras ella, alertándola al igual que a los de su alrededor- Tenemos reunión.

_Otra vez... Sí, ese era el problema... un delicioso problema y nuestro secreto. ¿Reuniones?... sí. La escusa perfecta para que se adueñara por completo de mi cuerpo._

_Mi pequeño Shiro-chan, era un serio pervertido escondido._

_Ese... era mi secreto. No se lo cuenten a nadie y guárdenlo en sus corazónes._

_

* * *

_

-¿A quién intentan engañar?- Preguntó Matsumoto cruzándose de brazos- si está claro que son esas _reuniones._

-Dejémosles que crean que son secretas- opinó Renji sonriendo malicioso- Así serán felices.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer regalo, aunque tengo que reconocer que me gusta más el siguiente u.ú.

Al menos, el primer regalo ta hechoXD.

Voy con el siguiente!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Caramelo de cereza

_**Hola de nuevo.**_

**_Aquí les dejo el siguiente one-shot. _**

**_Aviso que no tiene nada que ver con el otro, pero tiene la misma características por lo que expliqué en el anterior._**

**_Nos vemos abajo :3_**

* * *

**Caramelo de cereza.**

-¡Ten, y esto.. y esto también!- Exclamó animadamente el hombre- seguro que te gustan.

-¿Hn?- preguntó perdido.

-Ah, sí, y tengo esta caja de caramelos de cereza que son deliciosos. Pruebalos... _¡_Adios!

Pestañeo y antes que tuviera tiempo de quejarse, los caramelos comenzaron a desaparecer de sus manos. Matsumoto sonrio y huyó mientras se terminaba por comer todos y cada uno de los muchos dulces. Solamente, la caja redonda negra, con cerezas apetitosas dibujadas sobre el fondo negro, descansaba sobre su pecho. Suspiró y se encogio de hombros, guardando la caja en uno de los bolsillos. Ya pensaría algo para hacer con la cajita. Ahora, tenía otras cosas en mente.

Lo que no sabía el joven capitán, era el misterio que caía sobre aquella caja negruzca y de aspecto apetitoso de fruta. El dulce sabor que tendría que probar más adelante.

Caminó pensativo por largo rato, hasta que finalmente, llegó ante la enfermería. Hacía días que no iba a verla y aunque nunca lo reconocería como hombre que era, la había hechado de menos. Se esforzó en concentrarse en todo y olvidarse un poco de su situación, hasta que fuera necesario mostrar su furia. Ahora, podría relajarse, hasta que ella despertara y se enterara de lo sucedido.

Apoyó la mano sobre el marco de la puerta, pero antes de hacer algun movimiento, esta se abrio de golpe, chocando algo contra su rostro.

-¡Itai!- se quejó una voz familiar.

Soportó el golpe y estiró la mano para sujetar el débil cuerpo que cedía ante su empuje. La cajita rodó bajo sus pies, pero centró la anteción en la joven ante él, la cual pestañeo al verle y descendio extrañamente la mirada hasta el suelo, ignorándole. La liberó de el agarre y al instante, su pecho recibio el arañazo de las manos femeninas y la frente contraria, quedó apoyada sobre éste.

-¿Hinamori?- Preguntó confuso- ¿qué?

-Nada... Pero... déjame estar solo un momento así...

Suspiró. Dio varios pasos hacia delante, llevándose la caja entre sus pies. Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se apoyó en esta. La posición no era la idonea. Si Hinamori continuaba más tiempo ahí, terminaría por dejar de llorar y darse cuenta de cuan desbocado estaba su corazón. Era malo que lo descubriera. Ponía en peligro el secreto que llevaba guardado desde tiempo atrás. El secreto que tuvo que soportar entre dientes con Aizen.

-¿Hn? Shiro-chan...

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es esto?

La cajita aparecio ante sus ojos, sujeta por los dedos femeninos y agitada en el oido de la joven.

-Caramelos de cereza.

-¡Aún lo recuerdas!- Exclamó feliz- ¡Shiro-chan eres genial!

-¿Eh? No... yo no he trai--...

Su mejilla quedó hundida dentro de los suaves labios y lo único que atisbó a ver en medio de su repentino sonrojo, fue la pequeña espalda femenina alejarse, dueña de ella el delgado cuerpo, totalmente y únicamente como prenda, el camisón digno de los hospitales. Tragó saliva y buscó algo mejor que mirar aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo había.

EL click indicador de abierto, llegó hasta sus oidos y con un delicioso gusto, la joven adentró una de las pequeñas piezas que formaban los caramelos.

-Mm... delicioso- murmuró sonriente.

Centró sus ojos en ella y un escalofrio le recorrio por completo. Momo ladeo la cabeza en señal de interrogación y él tuvo que apretujarse contra la puerta, al ver que la chica se encontraba más cerca que de constumbre. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado tentador. Hinamori era digna de ser la capitana de el quinto escuadrón y no era de extrañar que su rapideza fuera aumentando considerablemente. Pero hasta el punto de sorprenderle... nunca. Intetó cogerla de el hombro, para apartarla levemente. Era un _hombre_ a fin de cuentas.

Sin embargo, la dirección de su mano no fue la correcta. Hinamori se giró hacia esta, y algo blando y sinuosamente redondo, se acomodó dentro de la palma de su mano.

-¡Wa!- gimio apartándose- ¿qué demonios pasa?

De nuevo, Momo logró igualarlo en velocidad y su espalda quedó pegada a la camilla y sus caderas, presas por ambas piernas femeninas. Una risa sensual escapó de los rosados labios. Gateo hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo, alejándose de nuevo de ella.

-¿Hinamori?- Exclamó- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- respondio ésta sentándose sobre la cama- Ne, Shiro-chan...

-¿Qué?

-¿No quieres... jugar un rato conmigo?

Alzó una ceja en interrogación. _¿_Jugar? _¿_Qué clase de juego podría haber en la postura que mantenía? Ninguno. Estaba claro que, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente, le estaba intentando... _¿_seducir? No le parecía mal de el todo, pero... prefería a la Hinamori normal y estaba seguro de que no era ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, logró superar su velocidad y cerrar la puerta ante las narices de la joven. Los pasos de Ukitake llegaron hasta él y en un instante, se vio envuelto en un reconocimiento exhaustivo. Cuando el hombre quedó sastifecho, suspiró aliviado, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Menos mal que no pasó nada.

-¿Cómo?

-Los caramelos que te di de cereza, menos mal que no has comido ninguno.

Se tensó y arqueo en un tic la ceja izquierda.

-¿Qué pasa si comes uno?

-Um... Bueno, que perseguirás a la mujer que te gusta durante mucho tiempo. Es un invento malísimo,creado por una ex-amante frustrada. No me di cuenta y lo puse con tus golosinas...

-¿Cómo se cura?- Interrumpio bruscamente.

Ukitake se rascó el cabello y suspiró algo avergonzado.

-Bueno... la cura... es...

-¿Es?- Preguntó impaciente.

-Creo que es demasiado para un crio- espetó nervioso y dándose la vuelta- tengo trabajo, trabajo...

-Espera- ordenó colocándose ante él- ¿cuál es la forma?

-Sexo- respondio una voz tras ellos.

-¿¡Eh!?- Exclamó Ukitake dando un pequeño salto- ¡Matsumoto!

-¿Sexo?- Preguntó perdido.

Matsumoto ignoró las negativas de el otro capitán y se acercó hasta el suyo, abrazándolo de sopetón. Hitsugaya intentó apartarse de la grandiosa pechonalidad que pertenecía a la mujer y aclarar la solución al comportamiento de Hinamori.

-¿Qué quieres decir con sexo?- Preguntó.

-Pues lo que significa la misma palabra- respondio Matsumoto- si usted quiere, le puedo enseñar de qué se trata y... ¿¡Capitán!?

Se había vuelto hacia Ukitake y mirándolo con decisión, repitio la pregunta.

-Eh... bueno... esto... pues...- dudó el hombre- ¿Cómo se lo explico yo al chabalín...?- Preguntó rascándose los cabellos- Veamos...- se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle algo en el oido. Toushiro afirmó y con decisión, se adentró en la habitación de nuevo. Fuera, logró escuchar las quejas de su vicecapitana exigiendo quedarse. Finalmente, Ukitake decidio llevársela.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella frase susurrada por el capitán:

_La más hermosas de las danzas que un hombre y una mujer pueden tener._

Además, había demasiadas cosas entre medias. La mujer, sí, porque eso es lo que era Hinamori, y quisiera o no, era como siempre la había visto, más que como una compañera, había sido la causante de sus sueños más extraños e incontrolables.

Suspiró. Un sueño era una cosa... y la vida real, ese instante, era otra cosa. Y todo, por culpa de una chuchería. Buscó la figura femenina con la mirada y cuando finalmente la halló, se obligó a sí mismo a apartar la mirada. Demonios, él no era un pervertido, pero sí que tenía sentimientos y que la mujer que... sí, que le gustaba desde niño, se mostrara cuan espléndida era, era demasiado hasta para las hormonas de el capitán más serio.

Tragó saliva y acercó la sábana más cercana hasta cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de la ignorante chica. Lo único que lograba tranquilizarle, era que Hinamori le persiguiera a él. Era egoista, pero por una vez, disfrutaba siéndolo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó ella intentando destaparse- ven.

Extendio las manos hacia él, y con rapideza, sujetó una de las delgadas muñecas entre sus dedos, estirándo de el cuerpo femenino contra él. Los redondeados senos quedaron aplastados contra su torso y el cuello femenino recibio su rostro en secreto. Sus dedos se enredaron en los liberados cabellos y el perfume llegó hasta su olfato.

-Maldita sea... no quiero que sea así- gruñó- Espero que lo entiendas. Ya te herí demasiado...

Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta que hablaba demasiado y la apartó, buscando sus labios. Encontró la boca a su merced, semiabierta y esperando su intrusión al completo. Suspiró sobre ella y se sorprendio, al ser cogido de la ropa e inclinado hacia ella. Su boca fue absorvida torpemente por la contraria y sonrio al apartarse. Aún en ese estado y la chica era capaz de comenter algún fallo de esa clase.

Estiró de la sábana que había utilizada para cubrirla, humedeciéndose el labio con necesidad. El delgado cuerpo de la mujer quedó a su merced. Los años no habían pasado en valde para ella, tampoco para él, pero era demasiado para una mujer que le... sí, que lograba excitarle.

Ella se mostró expuesta a su mirada, pero con recato. Sonrio de nuevo interiormente y no dislumbró su alegría en su rostro. Si ese maldito caramelo le daba el aspecto de una protistuta, mataría al creador después. Pero no fue así. Alzó su mano y presionó la oculta y diminuta nuez que todas las femeninas tienen escondidas en su garganta, para descender con su pulgar, por la suave piel, perdiéndose en el valle de su pecho. Dos rosadas aureolas, con dos puntos erectos centrales, llamaron su atención por completo.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia uno de ellos e instintivamente, su boca se acopló a la redondez. Su lengua figuró las formas de el pezón y sus dientes mordisquearons suavemente los lugares más erógenos de ese lugar. Su mano izquierda, se adueño de el contrario y su pulgar, se encargó de excitar el contrario, jadeando sutilmente sobre el humedecido pezón ante su rostro.

Los delgados dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, apremiándole a que siguiera. Abandonó el pezón y empujó los delgados hombros con cuidado, asegurándose no dañar el cuerpo que ahora le parecía demasiado pequeño, demasiado apetecible para su hambre masculina.

De nuevo, continuó el camino, esta vez, con sus labios, embriagándose con el olor femenino que muchas veces había logrado sentir. El ombligó su punto en esos instantes. Su lengua rodeo el orificio y se adentró en la cavidad. El cuerpo femenino se agito debajo de él, entre risas divertidas. Sus manos le permitieron acomodarse entre las suaves piernas, las cuales tomó su tiempo en acariciar, perdiendo finalmente sus dedos entre las ingles. Con el índice y el corazón, marcó las formas alargadas de los labios íntimos y el pulgar, se abrio paso através de estos, explorando la cavidad más íntima femenina.

Liberó el aire que había permanecido en su pecho, espectante a que le permitiera abandonar su interior. Halló el punto justo que hizo estremecerse el cuerpo femenino y aferrar su cuello con fuerza, atrayéndolo para besarle. Creo pequeños y rápidos círculos, deteniéndose en el momento justo en que las caderas femeninas se alzaban contra su mano, humedeciendo sus dedos ante la esperada excitación. Los gemidos que escaparon de la boca femenina, golpearon contra sus oidos, recorriéndole por completo y creando placenteros escalofrios que comenzaban a acomodarse en su parte más sensible de todo su cuerpo.

Dos de sus dedos lograron adentrarse en la humeda cavidad y explorar aún más la zona más intima de su amiga de la infancia, ahora, una mujer entre sus brazos. Sus yemas rozaron la fina elasticidad que mostraba la clara virginidad de la muchacha y tensó, cuando la escuchó gemir ante el primerizo orgasmo.

_¿Estaba bien hacer eso? _Quitarle la virginidad mientras que estaba poseida por aquel caramelo.

Pero ya no podía detenerse. Había descubierto que la realidad era mejor que los sueños sin control. Buscó la rosada boca y se posesionó de ella de nuevo. De nuevo, un escalofrio le corrio por completo, al sentir las suaves manos colarse bajo su ropa y acariciar su morena piel, arañándole. Entreabrio los labios para dejar escapar un suave gemido, al sentir que su sexo quedaba aplastado contra el contrario y sintio que la ropa comenzaba a molestarle demasiado. Gruñó al apartarse y antes de que tuviera tiempo de comenzar a desnudarse, las manos femeninas se encargaron de ello.

La intensidad que corrio por sus venas, al sentir la liberación agradable de su sexo de las telas, no fue suficiente alivio al sentir los delgados dedos rozarle las ingles y acercándose peligrosamente hasta su miembro, con la mirada curiosa de una virgen dibujada en el rostro de la joven. Toco la carne endurecida con cuidado y apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar un gemido. Las caricias se volvieron diestras en su aprendizaje y se sorprendio al no poder controlar más el movimiento de su respiración. El placer de aquellos dedos lo estaba haciendo aún más doloroso. Apartó la mano y la guio hasta su boca, besando los delgados dedos con cuidado, para volver a la boca adictiva.

Acaricio con gentileza las curvas de aquel cuerpo, asegurándose un puesto entre las piernas, que rodearon su cintura como apremio a su comportamiento. El delgado cuerpo tembló entre sus brazos y se entretuvo en besarlo, rozarlo de la misma forma anterior, aumentando la intensidad de su roces. Hasta que respondio de nuevo. Guio su miembro hasta la virginal entrada y con lentitud, se fue adentrando. Las suaves paredes acogieron su miembro con delicia, apresándolo y apremiándolo a moverse más rápido, pero la seña de la virginidad se lo impidio.

Podrían matarlo lentamente antes que hacerle daño.

Las piernas en su cintura, lo empujaron a terminar de adentrarse. Las lágrimas escaparon de los entrecerrados ojos, deslizándose por las mejillas y los entreabiertos labios. Se afanó en lamerlas y besó con ternura los rosados labios. Un beso salado se forma en la nuevo unión de sus bocas. Intentó apartarse de ella, al sentirla temblar, pero Hinamori se volcó contra él, uniéndolos de nuevo.

-Shiro-chan... no te alejes- rogó entre jadeos- estoy bien.

-¿Hina.. mori?- Preguntó asombrado- ¿Eres tu?

-Sí...

La joven Shinigami buscó bajo la almohada, mostrando el pequeño caramelo. Sonrio divertida y avergonzada. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de el cuerpo desnudo bajo él.

-¡Baka!- Exclamó- ¿Por qué has fingido que te lo habías comido?

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó confusa.

Arqueó las plateadas cejas y la miró con desconcierto. El tonto había sido él. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta. Las respuestas de el cuerpo, no eran anormales. Eran las simples respuestas que habría tenido ella consciente. Es decir, lo estaba completamente.

-Entonces... el caramelo que te has comido...

De nuevo, buscó bajo la almohada y mostró una cajita idéntica, pero dorada y de tapa negra, con las deliciosas cerezas dibujadas en el frontal. Abrio con cuidado la tapa y mostró uno idéntico al anterior. Lo guio hasta sus labios y con cuidado, lo introdujo entre sus dientes apretados.

-Están buenos y no tienen nada.

Succionó el caramelo dentro de su boca, saboreando el agridulce sabor de las cerezas. Sintio las manos sobre su cuello, acercándolo hasta ella, con la boca entreabierta. La imitó, siendo consciente de su situación. El caramelo rodó por su lengua, mezclándose en la contraria. Movio sus caderas lentamente, deleitándose en el acto.

Sus dedos se adentraron dentro de la pequeña boca, mezclándose con la saliva y el dulce derretido, lamiéndolos ante los gemidos de la mujer. Arqueó su espalda, al sentir como si miembro quedaba totalmente apretado por los espasmos de la mujer. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y acogio los arañazos de las uñas contrarias sobre su piel, culminando en el interior de la joven, se dejó caer cansadamente sobre ella, recuperando el aliento con grandes suspiros.

Palpó la cama, hasta que encontró el filo de la rebujada sábana que anteriormente le había quitado, cubriéndolos y suspiró sobre el desnudo pecho, sintiendo los delgados dedos rozar sus cabellos.

-Shiro-chan...

-¿Hn?

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-...- sonrio avergonzada y mostró la caja de caramelos- ¿quieres... otro caramelo?

Sonrio curioso, hasta que comprendio. Alargó la mano y apresó entre sus dedos el primer que encontró.

-¡Ah, ese no!- Exclamó la chica demasiado tarde-... Oh, no... Shiro-chan en plan... pervertido. De esta no escapo.

* * *

**Notas autora:**

Bueno, pues aquí terminan mis dos one-shots O.O

Los primeros de esta parejaXD

No sé si volveré a hacer algo de ellos X.X (seguramente si me pide alguien de nuevo por su cumple o algoXD)

O quizás... si termino con algún RyosakuXD.

De todas formas, soy demasiado... inconsciente de las personalidades, así que perdón de nuevo.

Tengo la manía de hacer a los hombres pervertidos en su momento justo X.X

Bueno, espero que algo haya sido de su agrado n.n

y no me matenXD.

Primer one-shot de ellos, primer one-shot de ellosXD.

Bueno, saludos n.n.


End file.
